Greenwood Village
Greenwood Village is an area in the . First debuting as the starting area of , it is the hometown of Anna and the resting place of the Greenwood Jewel, one of three sacred stones said to summon Godcat. Habitat ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' Greenwood Village is an idyllic location, nestled amid a lush forest. Many buildings are simply large trees that have been hollowed out and furnished with the tenants' belongings. The village's main feature is the shrine to the Greenwood Jewel, "built" in an open clearing at the center of the village. The jewel sits atop a large tree stump girdled with shimenawa rope. Eight torches/cauldrons are dotted around the edges of the shrine, along with a Slime Cat. The inhabitants of Greenwood Village are mostly woodcarvers and farmers, with the latter raising livestock such as pigs and chickens. Some inhabitants (including Anna) are trained as Rangers to protect the village and the sacred jewel from hostile creatures and greedy thieves. There are also a number of friendly Wooden Idols around the village helping the villagers with their daily tasks. History The plot of EBF4 begins when the inhabitants of Greenwood Village discover that their sacred jewel has vanished. Suspecting the legendary trio of heroes/chronic kleptomaniacs -Matt, Natalie, and Lance- as the culprits, Anna resolves to find them and retrieve the Greenwood Jewel. After arming herself and saying farewell to her fellow villagers, she set off into Ashwood Forest to find the supposed thieves. At the end of the game, the party finally manages to retrieve the Greenwood Jewel (along with the other two jewels stolen from Whitefall Town and Goldenbrick Resort) and return it to its rightful place in the village. Anna was elated, but the other three simply stood to the side and grumbled about the things their adventure had lacked. Areas Like the main town in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, there is a wide variety of locations to be visited, such as hidden gaps, block puzzles, crafting/food and equipment shops and "shiny" objects in which lets the player find a secret item from within. There are also a series of quests in Greenwood involving many item collecting quests in return for usable equipment, items, and summons. The first Slime Cat is located at the center of the village, just above the Greenwood Jewel's altar. The Ashwood Forest is directly east of Greenwood Village, and is the first area Anna must travel to on her quest. The Graybone Cemetery is directly south of the village, but a large gate bars players from entering until they can reach the other side and activate the lever. Lankyroot Jungle lies to the north of Greenwood Village, but most of the items are inaccessible until players find some new key items. Map Secrets ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' There are numerous secrets found throughout the village as follows: Panties - head to Anna's house and open the drawers; this also unlocks the Panty Thief medal. Dreamcatcher - found at the block puzzle area, you must find the Hammer in order to smash the rocks and get the treasure chest containing the staff. Holy Water - There are 2 Holy Waters found in Greenwood. The first is located at the center of the village in which you must find the Candle to light all the torches, you can also get the Slime Bunny summon there. The second one is found at the Pool of Healing, however you must get the Leafy Boots in order to cross the lily pads and obtain it from the treasure chest. Mad Cactus - you can acquire this summon by completing Cactussa's quests. Pizza - there is a Pizza lying behind the Food Shop, but you need a Hammer to break the rock that is blocking the way. Poking a chicken once unlocks the "Chicken Molester" medal. Music Themes *''EBF4'' - A Stroll Through Nostalgia is a theme that plays in Greenwood Village, it shares a different tune as that of "Estavius", the town theme of the previous game. It is also played at the game's ending(at least in the web version). It is a serene and peaceful tune, which corresponds the habitat of the village. *''EBF5'' - A Breeze From Home is the new theme that plays upon entering Greenwood Village. Trivia *It is implied that Greenwood Village once encompassed most of the Ashwood Forest visited by players before the meteorite impact that brought the forest to its current state. Evidence supporting this theory includes an NPC fretting about the Ashwood Forest "consuming" them all if the sacred jewel is not found, and an abandoned house in the depths of the forest that players can search for items. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4's Areas Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5's Areas Category:Anna